Serpent Princess
by forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the Black Hood mysteriously disappeared. After everyhing that has happened, Betty Cooper is ready for a fresh start. She transfers to Southside High for her Senior Year. Graduating and out of Riverdale. That is her plan, but she should have known better.


_**A/N:**_ ** _In this universe, everything that has happened after 2x05 hasn't happened. I started writing this after 2x05, so I didn't know that Toni is more into girls and actually a decent person. It's a fix-it bughead fic._** ** _Thank you Olive for being an amazing beta and thank you Amanda for encouraging me to continue._**

Betty Cooper turned the key to activate the safety system of the Cooper's garage. Ever since she moved to Sunnyside Trailerpark, the bubbly blonde helped her father fixing cars and motorcycles in his repair shop. She liked the work, almost as much as writing and investigating, but her father insisted on paying her for her work in the garage.

Life was better now that she lived in her own trailer at the Southside and Betty could start to forget what happened after she told the Black Hood to kill Nick St. Clair. That was two years ago, at the end of her sophomore year when she still was a mentally sick and a naive child. Betty often asked herself what would have happened if she made other decisions and choices, but therapy made it clear for her that it wasn't worth wasting her energy on.

Therapy helped her through a lot of things, not only her experience with the Black Hood, but also the cause that her parents decided to divorce.

After her father moved to the Southside, her mother pressured Betty even more to be perfect and absolutely flawless, but when Betty protested, Alice Cooper threatened to send her to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The young girl was frightened, but managed to make a compromise with her lunatic mother. Therapy in Greendale, so Betty could stay at home.

She successfully finished therapy and as a result moved to the Southside, into a trailer next to her father's, since his was too small for the both of them. That had been at the end of Junior year and with that she left everything behind. Her mother, Veronica, Cheryl and Archie. Betty wanted a new start for her Senior year and this time she wouldn't be the girl next door and an honor student, that does everything for everyone.

The walk to her trailer was short, since the garage was located directly across from it. Once inside, the blonde girl undressed, went to her small bathroom and took a hot shower. As the water ran down her pale body, she thought about tomorrow. Her first day at Southside High. She knew the school was dominated by gang rivalry, drugs and violence, so she got herself a pocket knife to hide under her skirt for emergencies. Her plan was to stay out of other's business and be as invisible as possible, without putting her grades into danger.

The only thing she truly was afraid of, was Jughead Jones and his girlfriend Toni Topaz. From what Betty heard, they still were together known as the Serpent prince and princess, but the reason she was worried was what a slight interaction, or even the sight of him or her would do to her.

She loved Jughead and it took lots of effort to get over him. Toni had perhaps been nice when they first met, but she hated the blonde. Always claiming that Betty hated the Southside, especially the Serpents and kept Jughead from being himself. Betty's main goal was to avoid any of their territory, but doubted that any form of interaction would be avoidable for a whole year.

She turned the shower off, dried and moisturized herself before dressing into a fresh cotton shirt and pale pink lace panties. Betty left her hair wet and open, not caring if her shirt and pillow will be soaked.

The second her head hit her pillow, the beauty fell into a deep slumber.

Betty woke up at exactly 6:45am. She yawned and got up to brush her into the mirror during the process was a mistake, because she looked like a mess and not at all refreshed like she was used to. The school was already making her exhausted, and the first day hadn't even started yet.

After she rinsed her mouth and combed her hair into a neat ponytail, a habit she still couldn't seem to get rid of, Betty dressed into a white sweater and baby pink skirt. She also wore sheer white stockings that looked like tights due to the skirt length.

Grabbing her backpack and keys, the blonde quickly slid the pocket knife into her garter. Many people would say wearing one to school is inappropriate, but first of all, the garter wasn't visible and she just hated wearing tights, and second of all, Betty absolutely did not care, but she didn't worry that her new school would care about her dress code.

The blonde locked her trailer and made her way over to join Hal Cooper, her father, for breakfast. She knocked twice and the middle aged man with slightly grey hair greeted his daughter with a smile.

"Betty, I just finished preparing your lunch, come in." he told her as she walked past him to sit down at the square breakfast table.

"Thanks dad," she replied and took the lunch bag from her plate and stuffed it into her bag.

The two started eating and chatted about the garage. Betty enjoyed breakfast with her father, he asked about her, but wasn't too intrusive. By the time they were finished, Betty had to leave.

"Bye dad, I'll try to help you at the garage after school." She kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

The walk to Southside High took her ten minutes and the parking lot made her swallow hard. motorbikes and vintage cars littered with all kinds of stickers and the trail of time. Many looked like they would fall together once you touched them.

Betty should have expected to be stared at, her pastel color scheme not exactly fitting into the dark aesthetic of the school. She totally forgot that nearly all of her clothes looked like she's going to Sunday school, but changing it was too late, so she had to ignore the lingering stares of the students as she waited for her turn to be checked at the metal detector.

Her knife. Betty's eyes widened, but she quickly collected herself and tried not be suspicious. Her nails dug into the strap of her backpack almost painfully.

"Next." the bored voice of the female officer called.

Betty put her bag into the small plastic container and went through the detector. It beeped loudly and the brunette officer raised her brow at Betty's appearance.

"I - uh my garter has metal clips" The blonde forced a smile and raised the left side of her skirt to reveal one of the clips and the officer chuckled with a wave.

"Go through. You're brave, wearing something like this, especially here. Be careful."

Betty, still in shock, nodded quickly and took her bag to leave and search for her locker. Last week the school sent a letter with her schedule, locker number and combination as well as other important information, like the school's order and a map of the school.

Her locker was - of course - located on the other side of the building, which meant she was going to be late for her first period. Making a mental note to arrive earlier to school, she reached her locker just after the bell rang. Betty sighed and put in the combination, luckily the attention she was receiving had slightly faded for now

The locker was old and damaged with all kinds of stickers and the metal door made a squeaking sound when she opened it. Ignoring the corpse-like smell, the blonde placed the books she didn't need inside and happily closed it again.

The hallway was empty now, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Her first two classes were English with Mr. Philips. Jughead had told her about him, when he joined the Red & Black. She hoped he was understanding and wouldn't scream at her for being late.

The walk to class took her another 5 minutes, Southside High was bigger than Riverdale High, and Betty tightened her ponytail before knocking softly on the door. When nobody answered, she opened the door and stepped in, books tightly clutched to her chest.

"Sorry for being late. I'm the new student." Betty explained confidently, while ignoring all the whispers and stares.

"Ah, I expected you, Betty Cooper right? I'm Mr. Philips. Please take a seat next to Mr. Fogarty." Mr. Philips smiled at her before turning to the class. "Mr. Fogarty, please raise your hand."

Mr. Fogarty was a boy her age with jet black hair and a serpent tattoo on his shoulder. Betty slowly approached the empty seat next to him. He smiled at her and whispered:

"I'm Fangs."

"Betty" she whispered in a tone that made it obvious to him that she wasn't interested in further conversation with the Serpent and turned her attention back to class.

"I swear she is the girl of my dreams. Perfect legs that go on for miles, long blonde hair, angelic complexion and she smells like fucking strawberries and cream."

Fangs Fogarty was sitting at the Serpent's cafeteria table and told his pals about the new girl as Toni Topaz joined them.

"Is he telling you about his fapping fantasies again?" the pink haired female chuckled as she gave her boyfriend a longing kiss on the lips.

"Actually no, but it's still better than you two showing us yours." Sweet Pea, a very tall, brown eyed boy scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I was just telling them about the new girl." Fangs explained, crossing his arms at Toni's comment.

"Are you sure you didn't fantasize it? I highly doubt that a girl like that goes to this school. She sounds like someone from the Northside." Jughead Jones, the Serpent prince himself questioned, after he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Do you even remember her name lover boy?" Sweet Pea raised a dark brow at him.

"Of course I do, it's Betty Cooper. Look, she's sitting over there all by herself." Fangs spat back at his friend, pointing to a table near to the Ghoulie area.

Jughead nearly choked on his fries while Toni crossed her arms and Sweet Pea began to laugh loudly, pounding his fist onto the table.

"What's wrong?" Fangs asked confused.

"Dude, Betty Cooper? Riverdale's very own Angel of Death? Mrs. Sinfully Innocent?" He leaned closer to the three.

"The Serpent princess?"

"Don't you fucking dare calling her that, Sweet Pea." The female Serpent snarled, but the tall boy only smirked at her and continued.

"She has many names, but every Serpent should know that her and Jones used to date."

"Sweet Pea, leave it." the crown beanie wearing boy demanded harshly, his eyes focused on the blonde beauty he once loved.

Sweet Pea's laughter died down and the Serpents quickly changed the subject, but he swore that Jughead's eyes trailed over to his long lost love more than once..

Betty ate alone and was happy about that. Her plan on staying invisible may have been a failure, but at least nobody tried to talk to her. Except this Fangs guy, but he kind of scared Betty in a creepy way.

In her next class, Fangs sat next to her again. She noticed how he was looking at her every once in a while. Five minutes before the bell for lunch rang he slid a small folded paper towards her. Betty just stared at him in confusion. He nodded, signaling to open the note.

Come to the Serpents area in the cafeteria.

-Jughead

Betty rolled her eyes at Fangs and mouthed a "no" and before he could reply the bell rang and the beautiful blonde disappeared into the crowded hall. Many questions ran through her head. Why would Jughead want to talk? Why now? Did he want her to join the Serpents?

Suddenly she was pulled into a dark closet. Betty screamed, but a hand muffled her high pitched voice. The lights were turned on and she faced a chest.

"Damn baby girl, Jones never said you were such a loud screamer." A dark voice chuckled.

She looked up to see the face that belonged to the voice. Her capturer was a dark haired and brown eyed Serpent. The signature tattoo gracing the side of his long neck. A musky smell filled her senses and his strength reminded her of Archie. He wore a flannel with a leather embroidered denim vest that made his fit physique stand out. Betty had to admit, he was really attractive and not just because this intimidating bad boy attitude was exactly her type.

"What do you want from me? I bet Jughead sent you." Betty glared at him with crossed arms.

"Jones sent me to make it clear for you that his note wasn't a request, but an order, and I'm here to collect you. He doesn't like it when his orders are ignored." the tall Serpent explained, annoyed.

"So you are his very own butler, always doing the dirty jobs?" she spat, the anger at her ex-boyfriend rising.

"Careful baby girl. You better come with me or-" Sweet Pea licked his lips before she cut him off.

"Or what? What will the mighty Serpent prince do?" she said in a mocking voice.

"I wouldn't dare to find out what he does if you don't come."

Betty rolled her eyes at the Serpent and turned to leave.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but only because I will hopefully be left in peace."

Sweet Pea followed her out of the closet, but quickly went ahead of her, leading her to the Serpent territory of Southside High. Betty had a hard time following him partly because of her heels and his fast pace.

"You know for a good girl you're being really bad. Throwing remarks at people that are obviously up higher in the hierarchy than you" Sweet Pea told her and continued.

"I'm being a bad girl? A thug like you has no idea of how bad I can be." Betty chuckled.

"The name's Sweet Pea and you should address me a such. Call me a thug one more time and you won't be able to walk for a long time, baby girl." The tall Serpent turned around, placing his pointer finger under her chin and lifting it up.

Betty felt like a child being lectured. The old Betty would have been intimidated, but the new Betty spat back, playing along with this game. His touch burned her skin and the spark in his brown eyes disgusted her.

"What will you do, hmm? Will you spank me? Are you gonna spank me hard, Sweet Pea? Because I have been a bad girl and need punishment?" the blonde pouted, face inching closer to his with every question, pleading his name.

"Maybe," he whispered and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. „But I rather keep that privilege to the Serpent Prince himself. God knows what he does if somebody touches you in the wrong way."

Betty nearly stumbled against his back when Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks. His word repeating in her head.

They stood in a small separated area, crowded by Serpents. Betty figured this couldn't be their regular lunch place since it was way too small and only contained one tiny table. Sweet Pea disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

Much to Betty's luck the Serpents around her didn't seem to care about her. She tugged at the hem of her skirt and looked at her white shoes. Despite her dirty surroundings she managed to keep them perfectly blanc.

Suddenly all the Serpents left in a rush and Betty looked around for Sweet Pea, who was nowhere to be seen. The area became uncomfortably quiet.

„Elizabeth Cooper. You're a sight for sore eyes."

His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine.

„What is a pure creature like you doing in a rotten place like this?"

She felt his hand caressing her arm, before appearing from behind her. Betty barely recognized him, his soft features littered with scars and bruises. His new lifestyle was definitely visible on him. He gained muscles too, from what she could see through his white tank top. His leather jacket was draped over his broad shoulders and the familiar knitted beanie crowned his inky black hair. She could tell he grew his hair out, the signature unruly curl that brushed his forehead being longer.

Overall, being the Serpent prince made him look dangerous and, even if Betty tried to deny it, more handsome.

Coming in contact with her lost love inflamed something inside her and it wasn't hatred, she felt something else, something that made her stomach tighten and her heart beat faster.

"I wouldn't know why that's any of your business." Betty crossed her arms in attempt to hide the effect he had on her. He called her pure, both of them knew she was far from that.

Jughead shared a glance with Sweet Pea, who was leaning against the fence that separated them from the rest of the cafeteria, apparently making sure nobody interrupts this meeting. They both chuckled and the taller Serpent smirked at Betty.

Her former love interest started to come closer. Betty shivered and he touched her cheek, thumb pulling on her bottom lip. "My sweet Betty. Everything that's going on on the Southside is my business."

Betty pulled away from his touch. "Not me, Juggie." she stated confidently and turned to leave. "Not anymore."

She walked out of the cafeteria, chuckling Serpents immediately stepping out of her way as she passed them. They knew messing with the beautiful blonde meant messing with Jughead. Betty went to her next class, trying to shake away the feelings her ex-boyfriend ignited in her heart. She couldn't let him affect her, not after what she went through.

What she didn't know was that Jughead Jones had other plans. He watched her leaving with a predatory gaze.

"Make sure nobody touches her, talks to her or even breathes in her direction without my permission." he told Sweet Pea.

"Jones, I don't think she'll be very happy about that. And what am I supposed to do anyway? Follow her like a lost puppy or some shit?" the taller Serpent scoffed. Jughead shot him a silencing glare. "I mean it Sweets. I will personally skin everyone alive who harms her."

Sweet Pea nodded and knew that Betty was a soft topic for the young leader, but he couldn't help but question why he still was so attached to her. After all, he was supposed to be in love with Toni.

 _ **A/N: Leave a comment if you liked it. Follow me on Tumblr at forsytheloveselizabeth**_


End file.
